Shadow
by crystalgardian
Summary: Cats wear masks just as much as any creature. I suppose that goes for me too, although I am no cat, nor am I by any means, human. Simon, I promise to come back from this place, this strange manor of Phantomhive, Where people seem determined to unmask me.
1. Present to Past Earth: Transfer

Um..... Yes, this is another story. I'm sorry........ But the idea kept eating at me, I kept going "I could add this to this person and..... wait" so.... yeah I am posting it.

No, I don't own kuro. Kinda glad too, the art would be complete crap if I did.

* * *

How blind these humans were in the dark. I guided yet another one away from the tree he had nearly broken his nose on.

I wanted to abandon them, running so slow on legs that I was sure I could run faster on. That they had to rely on legs at all was a bit annoying.

If it weren't for the fact that I had promised Simon I would guide them and keep them safe I wouldn't have bothered.

More guards came with their stupid 'night vision' goggles.

It wasn't even close to night vision in my opinion, but I supposed it worked well enough when it came to targets.

I slid behind the group and picked off some of the nearest. Then I sent out a shriek that would render the rest of the goggles useless.

Idiots, they only sent that against me? How soon humans forget...

what was that?

I gasped as something slid into me instead of through me.

How...

"We don't forget." It sounded static, some new machine to dispose of me.

Pain...

I heard another noise, ripping?

It hurt...

Stay focused. What was it?

Simon....

Don't get sidetracked.

"Somethings wrong, stop the transfer."

Transfer?

"I can't!"

It hurts, Simon...

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know sir."

I found it.

Strange blade. Looks black even to me.

Bleeding. I need to stop it.

Simon, stay safe.

Sudden brightness.

Hurts.

Simon.

* * *

Finnian looked at me like a puppy.

A puppy with monstrous strength that just knocked down the young masters favorite tree.

"Finnian, what do you have to say about this?" Could his eyes hold any more water?

"I'm sorry! Sebastian please forgive me!" I wasn't planning on it.

"Leave the rest to me. I'll deal with you later." I turned toward the disaster zone.

"Sebastiaaaaan!"Maylene ran into me.

I steadied her as Bard came to a stop beside Finnian.

"Sebastian, I was only going to polish them, honest." Wonderful. What set would I be replacing today?

I heard an explosion from the area of the kitchen. Bard gave me a guilty looking smile.

When were they going to become competent I wondered?

A ripping noise filled my left ear. I turned towards it. I could hear screams and other panicked sounds through this..... rip?

That seemed appropriate.

It sat silently in the air.

"Simon."

What?

Then a girl came through.

Her clothing was in shreds, I spotted a large wound to her side before she collapsed on the ground.

The rip closes.

Another day at the mansion I suppose.

I put out the cigarette Bard dropped while gaping at the rip.

"Maylene." She jumps at her name and pushes up her glasses.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her, she seems to be injured. I must inform the master that we will be having an unexpected guest." Maylene bows and Bard gently picks up the girl.

She gasps painfully nonetheless.

* * *

The girls injury was bad.

It looked like a deep knife wound.

The kind I would have made to assassinate someone.

We were in the bedroom. Bard had the medical supplies.

I could see slightly better with my glasses on. It would have to do.

I patched up what I could and sewed up the skin with a sterile needle and thread.

The wound could not be out in the open.

I bandaged it. It had to go all the way around her torso, though really it was her side that needed it.

It made the wound look worse.

I wondered if she would panic when she woke up.

I wondered if I would have to kill her.

Sebastian came in to check my work.

"Good job, Maylene." I bowed and blushed ever so slightly in response to the compliment.

He bent down over the girl. I bent in with him.

I yelped when he stood back up. "She probably won't be awake for awhile. Maylene, I want you to watch over her. I will take over your normal duties."

He will?

So that I can just sit and watch over her?

I wonder, if I ever get injured, will Sebastian watch over me?

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Weird? Yes. I don't deny it. But it's good, it gets way better too. ;)

Review please!


	2. Past Earth: Waking Up

Yay update \^.^/ Finals are finally over, so I can finally write again! I had to dissect a frog for my biology final, which wouldn't have been so bad, but the guys who sit right next to us wrapped their frog wrong so the next day we came (the day after the next one) it was all moldy and they still had to dissect it. It smelled HORRIBLE! Every time I finally stop thinking about it, the smell permeates my nose again. Now I'm going to start the story or the A/N is going to be longer than the chapter. Happy reading.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sharp pain.

Sudden light.

Then darkness.

I calmed myself, tried to find my surroundings.

This was bad, they could have taken me back, I didn't want to go back. I had to finish my promise with Simon.

It was soft and comfortably warm. How strange, they wouldn't put me in something soft, or warm.

Had Simon found me? No. The smell was different, and I could not sense Simon.

My eyes were so heavy, I had never had problems with them before, but then again, I had never been injured before. It was like pulling up elephants, only heavier. I could lift elephants.

They finally opened. The room was a sharp white, for a strange moment it reminded me of that room, but then I turned my head and saw the window.

I sat up, and felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see a bandage that had once been white, but was now crimson.

Oh. That's right. I remembered the strange knife now, and the hole, rip, thing.

They had talked about a transfer. Was it to bring me back? Whatever it had been meant to do, it had obviously gone wrong.

I touched the bandage, my hand came away red.

I did not have the ability to spontaneously heal a wound, but I could speed the healing process greatly. I focused on that now. Someone had sewn the wound shut, how helpful...

I heard a sigh. I tensed up,though I was now in better condition, I was no where near able to fight at this moment.

It was a girl. Small, red headed, with glasses that had slipped most of the way down her nose.

She giggled in her sleep and mumbled "Oh~ Sebastian you beast we can't…"

What?

I slid out of the bed and turned toward the window. The sky was clear. I could hardly remember a blue sky anymore, I was underground so much.

I walked over to it.

There was an old fashioned clasp holding it shut. I flicked it out of the way and shoved both windows outward.

The air smelled so fresh, and the breeze ruffled my hair pleasantly.

"Ah!"

I looked back towards the source of the noise.

The red headed girl had woken up.

"N-no, you should be resting!"

She stood up abruptly from the wooden chair she had been sitting on, and her glasses fell off.

"Ah! My glasses! Where did they go?"

I jumped over to her and plucked the round glasses from the spot she had been about to step on and stuck them back on her face.

"You nearly broke them, be careful where you step." I told her.

"Oh…." She fixed them gently. "Thank you; they were a gift so… wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?"

I stepped back. "Looking out the window of course."

She started pushing me gently back into bed, Muttering about taking care of your body and resting properly.

"Oh, is she up?"

I looked over to see a tall, pale man at the door. He was wearing… Interesting clothes. What was he? Some kind of antiqued butler? Come to think of it though, this girl was wearing some old maid outfit too… where was I… no, When was I?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I opened the door to bring Maylene some new bandages, only to be met with an interesting sight.

The girl was awake, her face was expressionless as Maylene fruitlessly tried to shove the girl back into bed.

"Oh, is she up?" I asked calmly.

The girl looked up at me, her face remained the same. I wondered if she could change it, or if it was stuck that way. I had heard it was possible for humans to get their faces stuck in an expression, though the young master had told me that was only a story to scare children with.

"Where am I?"

I blinked. Had she just spoken?

Her head tilted to the side.

"I would hope you would know Mr. Butler." She said in a slightly bored voice. Was she not surprised to be here? Maybe her voice was stuck as well as her face.

I smiled graciously. "This is the Phantomhive manor, my lady."

She blinked. "Oh."

Then she gave a curtsy, a very well done one at that. "I am very sorry to intrude upon you, good sir."

I smiled wider, it was only befitting of the Phantomhive household. "It is our pleasure, miss."

I then realized something quite important. "My lady, might I suggest some new clothes?"

What she was wearing could hardly be called rags, they did very little to cover anything.

The girl looked down at herself. "Oh."

Oh? That was all she had to say?

"That might be nice, Mr. Butler."

I bowed again. "I will fetch some quickly, but first; let me attend to your wound." It would help if I knew the extent of the damage; I had only gotten a glimpse before.

She nodded and sat on the bed.

I gently unwrapped the bandages, and promptly raised an eyebrow in surprise, Maylene made a sound showing her own shock behind me.

I might have only seen the wound for an instant, but I knew it had been much worse than this.

A thin red line cut across half of her waist, still slightly open in some places that oozed a slight amount of blood, but not half so bad as it should have been.

"How…" Maylene breathed behind me.

The girl looked at her. "I am a fast healer." She said simply. I knew there was more to it than that. But now was neither the time, nor place to ask.

I replaced the old bandages with the new ones and stood quickly.

"I will fetch you some new clothes now."

I shut the door gently behind me, and turned to find some clothing acceptable for her to wear.

I also made a mental note to see if I could find some records of someone such as this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:D Yay! What do you think? Is it okay? I know I ended it kind of abruptly, but I need to work on some other stories before I get murdered by some rusty butcher knife or dull needle or something :P

Review or your soul is MINE!


	3. Past Earth: Interrogation

I keep thinking of stuff to add to this story, and whenever I try to work on another story, my character for this story always ends up mixed into it somehow… -_-U

This is probably full of errors, I didn't check it before I uploaded it, because it's two in the morning and I want to sleep. Sorry guys.

So, without further ado….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I mentally grimaced as I looked in the full length mirror the young blonde kid had brought in.

The dress was pink, blindingly so. The maid, Maylene, I think her name was? I'm not sure I'll have to ask again. Maylene had told me while she had made some minor adjustments to the hideous garment that it was a dress that some person named 'Lady Elizabeth' had tried, more than once, to place on the maid. She simply said she had escaped.

I tried not to think about it as she slid the stockings on my feet. I failed.

The stockings belonged on some doll, they were so frilly, and the pink ribbons, disgusting… and matching shoes, was that really necessary? They were the same horrible pink, with a bow, a BOW!

I turned my head to watch the maid as she rummaged around in the deceiving white box the abominable clothing had come from.

"Ah! Here it is!" She traipsed back to me looking satisfied with herself.

There was more? Seriously? As if the corset and bloomers weren't enough…

Then she held it up. Oh hell no, not a headpiece, especially not one as ridiculous as that.

She stuck it on anyway, I really wanted to rip her arm off, truly I did. But that would make a mess, although probably improve the dress, and, it was very unwise to make the household who is treating you kindly an enemy.

The headpiece made my short dark hair look like a mop of dwindling shadow. I could practically hear it saying 'I'm melting, save me!' Such a hideous pink, and so many frills.

Maylene pushed me towards the door.

"Go! Hurry! Sebastian said he wants to speak with you, and when he speaks to you, you usually end up speaking with young master." She said while making shooing motions.

I obediently walked out the door.

The butler, Sebastian, as Maylene had kindly pointed out to me, was standing straight as a soldier across the wide hall from me, I walked over to him.

He smiled kindly at me, but the effect he was undoubtedly going for was ruined by the fact that his eyes stayed ice cold, which I found rather odd considering the fact that his eyes were the color of fresh blood.

"Are the clothes to your taste?" Was he seriously asking me that? I wondered if he was mocking me in his own way.

"You seriously couldn't have found anything else? At all?" I tilted my head to the side in question.

Sebastian bowed slightly. "Unfortunately, not it your size. Maylene has but two maid uniforms, and the one not being worn is torn and dirty at the moment. The other ladies clothes are all in the size of young master's fiancée, who is, truth be told, quite a bit smaller than you."

I sighed. "So I am stuck with these then."

He bowed again, his swallow tails flapping in a way that was almost elegant. It seemed a little over the top to me, but then again, everything humans did seemed that way to me. "For the moment, my lady."

I hardly considered myself a lady. But I found I enjoyed his flattery, if only slightly. It was better than the normal greeting of 'monster, get away from me.'

Sebastian cleared his throat to get my attention, effectively derailing and crashing my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning forward to exaggerate the fact that I was being attentive.

"The young master also wished to speak with you." He said.

So Maylene had been right.

I bobbed my head. "You are going to take me to him."

I wasn't asking; I knew it. He was the butler, and I was the guest. It was only proper.

He bowed submissively, again. I wondered if he was in pain at night.

He guided me down the spacious halls, each as elegantly decorated as the next. All the walls were white; one might go blind if they looked at them too long. All the paintings were Victorian era, the pottery too. Beautiful and snobby. I stopped around a centimeter before I would have slammed into the butler's large black back. We were in front of a door a little more ornate than the other doors we had passed, and twice as large.

Sebastian knocked in a manner that made knocking look like some high art on the door.

"Young master, our unexpected guest has come to see you." The butler's voice had taken on a silky, almost patronizing tone that made me agitated even though it wasn't directed at me.

"Good. Escort her in" Came the short and muffled reply from the other side of the door. It sounded terribly conceited, distinctly male, though perhaps higher than expected, and cold.

Sebastian swung the door open and gestured for me to enter, with a smile that almost became a smirk, but not quite.

I walked, a bit hesitantly into the room.

The room had deep brown bookshelves on three sides, the uncovered side was made up entirely of windows, but that was all I took in at a glance. My attention was drawn by the owner of the cold, steely voice.

He was but a child. His pale perfect face still had baby fat on it. He was pretty, like a porcelain doll, his clothing only made him look more like a doll. The only feature which separated him from being a doll were his eyes, or rather eye. One was covered by an eye patch. The other though, was a brilliant cerulean; in it I could see the pride, and ice, I had heard in his voice.

"Sit." He said, pointing at a velvet covered chair from behind the large desk he had yet to grow into.

I sat, squirming a bit in the awful pink. It clashed horribly with the red velvet.

"How did you get here?" I looked up at the boy from the pink and red. Was this an interrogation?

"I don't know." I answered. It was mostly the truth. I had no idea what those people meant by 'transfer' or how I had suddenly fallen into this almost fairytale gone wrong type of place.

The boy's face hardened slightly. "Where did you come from?" This question was a bit harder. I thought on it for a second.

"From Simon." It was true. I had been with Simon.

The boy tapped his small fingers, almost elegantly, against the polished desk. "Who is this Simon?"

I could answer this one alright.

"He's someone important to me; I made a promise with him." I didn't lie, Simon had told me not to, but it was making this a little difficult.

The boy's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Why are you here?"

I was getting confused now, I didn't even know why I was here, and he wanted to know?

"Because I woke up, and I was here." Really, there was no reason, was he mentally retarded?

He sighed in a skeptical way. "Well, I don't think you are going to be a problem, so I'll let you stay here."

I had thought I was confused before, now I was really lost.

"You're going to let me stay, just like that? You aren't going to ask the police to help or anything?" Not that they would help at all, I was hardly a normal case.

"Judging by the way you got here, I hardly think that would help. I would rather keep you in my sights, until I can find out where you really belong, unless you know at this point." He said in almost a lazy manner, pulling out a stack of papers from a drawer in his desk, as if to adjourn this whole thing.

I stood, and Sebastian was by my side, holding the large double doors open. Had he been here the whole time? I had forgotten about him.

"Oh, yes," The boy stopped me as I took a step toward the door. I looked back at him.

"What is your name?" I tilted my head.

"What's yours?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face slightly shocked. "My…name?"

I nodded quickly. "All I've heard is 'young master' this 'young master that' and if your name is truly young master, this place is stranger than I thought."

A smirk tugged at the corner of the boy's mouth. "My name," He said with a prideful air, "is Ciel Phantomhive."

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Everyone calls me Ches back home, Simon did too."

Then I walked out the doors, and Sebastian shut them silently behind me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just Ches's point of view this time around :D

I only use the grammar checker on my computer for laughs; it always wants to make my sentences wrong instead of right.

Only one person reviewed last time, the rest of you're souls are MINE, but I'll give them back if you review this time around


	4. Past Earth: Exploring

I have decided to update one story at a time until I finish it, because all my ideas for my different stories keep melding together, and it's hard to switch moods. I'm going to do this one first. YAY :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I closed the door silently behind the girl.

I had been hoping for a reaction, anything, from her during Ciel's little 'interview.' I had been disappointed.

Her face really seemed to be stuck in that same expressionless mask. It bugged me, the way her almost black eyes just seemed to calmly take in the world.

As a demon, I wasn't the type for order; you know the scripture, ' A house of order, makes a house of god.' If anything, I didn't want a heavenly presence around the prey I had so beautifully in my grasp. That is why I made sure the Young Master's 'insurance' would be less than helpful. They made my job harder, but they were a source of entertainment.

She was not very chaotic with a face like that.

Nothing ruffled her, she coolly stated her displeasure, and she evaded discomfort.

All the same, it would make for an interesting game, there is, after all, more than one way to skin a human. I _would _make her take off that finely carved mask.

I rose up a little when I realized she was leaving, peering down the hall curiously.

"My lady, where do you think you are off to?" I asked her in my most pleasant tone.

She turned back towards me with that infuriatingly blank face, tilting her head as though talking to a child.

"Were you there when I was talking to Ciel?" She asked in that annoyingly calm voice.

I smiled wider. "Yes, I was."

"The whole time?" She asked as she walked daintily across the deep maroon carpet.

"Yes, my lady." I answered, eyeing her hand as she brushed it softly across a particularly expensive vase.

She stopped in front of me. "Then why are you still calling me that?"

I raised an eyebrow in speculation. "My lady?"

Her eyes roamed around my frame, as if looking for fault; they reminded me uncomfortably of Marchioness Middleford. "What is my name, Sebastian?"

She knows my name? Maylene, that nervous mess of a maid… "Ches. But my lady, I am but a butler, it is above my place to call you by name."

She settled on my eyes, staring into them with her own, almost black but with a slightly indigo hue. "Is it?"

She flicked my nose, almost playfully. "Too bad, call me Ches, Sebastian."

She turned to me halfway, like a pause in thought. "To answer your question from before, I'm going to explore."

She is out of my sight, turned down one of the many corridors.

This will be an exceptional game.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I threw the paper to the kitchen's wooden table and let out a puff.

What was it with the world? I hoped all the sick bastards who had made the cover today got what they deserved.

War? Again? Did no one remember… I laughed. Of course no one remembered. They were all dead. Everyone but me, how lucky.

The paper rustled.

I turned towards it hesitantly.

It was that girl. She was dressed in one of young master's fiancée's horrors.

"Oh, so that's the date." She mumbled.

Then she peered at me over the paper. "What's your name?"

I took the cigarette that was still in my fingers and pointed it at myself. "Eh, me?"

She turned a page. "Yes, you."

I decided to make the most out of this. "I'm the head chef of this place, Th'name's Bard."

She folded the paper, staring at dust motes. "Bard." She tried out.

I shifted slightly; she wasn't exactly making the best conversation in the world. 'So, a, what did'ya come 'ere for m'lady?"

She looked at me suddenly. "Why does everyone do that?" She asked.

I shifted again. "Err, what?"

She opened up the newspaper again and flipped another page. "My name is Ches, I wish to be called by the name I have."

I stuck the cigarette back in and grinned. "'S fine with me, Ches."

She set the newspaper back on the counter. "Bard, do you know where the library is?"

I scratched my head as I tried to remember. "I'm not to good with this place, I pretty much only know the servant's quarters, the pantries and here in the kitchen, I bet Maylene would know though, you should ask her."

She nodded.

I glanced away as Finny sprinted by, what was he up to? When I looked back, she was gone.

A little shadow she was, poppin' up then disappearing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:D What do you think, I tried Bard this time, haha what do you think? Is it alright?

This is to off set a whole chapter of Ches, it's a chapter of other POV's.

I'm gonna give everyone's souls to Sebastian who didn't review again :( Seriously, I know I'm getting more views than that.


	5. Past Earth: Books

Yay! Updating! Fun stuff… I'm actually working on this and a couple one shots that I type out as I think for this story. Right now I'm working on this one about Sebastian before the contract… I think I might call it Tails… :) fun stuff, so to work to work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I followed Maylene's scent. Which was no easy task, that maid was everywhere.

Seriously, did she have to move around so much? The point I had chosen to stop at had been crossed three times in the last five minutes, all in different directions.

How confusing.

I sighed and tried to discern which trail was the most recent one.

"L'look out!" I looked up to see Maylene, and a tea cart, only the tea cart was now over the banister, and falling at me with various china falling, slightly slower, behind it.

I grabbed the cart, and slammed it down quickly to the floor, then grabbed two saucer plates in each hand, and one on my head. I moved to ensure the cups fell unto the plates, catching the one that would have matched the saucer on my head by the handle, in my mouth.

Porcelain, eww. I was going to have the taste in my mouth all day.

I set down the set on the silver cart, and checked the damage.

One of the cups that had landed on the saucer in my left hand was slightly chipped, but it was so small I doubted any human would notice, a saucer that had been in my left hand had a crack from the cup hitting it, that was, unfortunately, big enough for human eyes.

The big problem though, was the cart itself. It had huge dents from bashing into the upper banister. I shuddered to think of the damage done to the banister itself.

I glanced at Maylene, who was panicking and yelling condolences while she ran down the carpeted stairs.

I turned to the cart in a way that blocked her view, not that she could see much with those eyes anyway.

I pulled ant the dents until they were much less, then gently fingered the creases in the metal until they were so close to gone it could have been a shadow in the metal.

I felt slightly better. I had been told that Maylene had been the one to sew me up. I disliked being in debt to others, this was to make it even between us.

Maylene reached me, gasping and talking at the same time. How did she do that?

"Be more careful." I said simply, while rolling the cart over to her.

She started spewing gratitude, which I really didn't want.

"Maylene," I said, cutting through her slew of thanks.

"Yes?" She asked, rolling the cart experimentally to ensure it was still in working order.

"Where is the library?" I asked.

"Oh!" Maylene beamed. "It's up the entrance stairs, three corridors down and to the left. The door is black, you can't miss it."

I walked towards the mentioned stairs quickly, Maylene headed in the opposite direction just as fast. I hoped she didn't crash again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed and put back the book I had just flipped through.

I was tired of reading, but I really didn't want to go back to work. Sebastian would come and fetch me sooner or later, and then my break would be over.

The door creaked a little as it opened, I would have to remind Sebastian to oil it. That was probably him now; no one else really came into the library.

I walked out of the aisle I had been in previously. "Sebastian," I called. "You really should…"

"Sorry to disappoint." She said with that blank stare. "But I am not Sebastian."

I sighed. "Ches, what are you doing here?"

She turned to the nearest shelf. "Well, seeing as this is the library, one would think that I came here to read."

She scooped up nearly half the shelf and walked over to the reading area that was set up by the fire.

I raised one, very speculative eyebrow. "You're going to read all those?"

"Yes." She answered, already scanning the page of the first book.

"Without looking at the title?" I asked again.

She flipped over a page. "Yes."

"That might take awhile." I told her, a bit smug.

"Not really." She answered, flipping another page.

My recently speculative eyebrow now twitched in agitation. Did she have no emotions? What was she some porcelain doll?

I decided to look for reading material in my study, even though Sebastian would find me faster there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maylene walked in with the china I had asked her to bring.

It was in one piece, that might be a first for her.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian." She stuttered as she trundled the cart towards me.

"For what, Maylene?" I asked in minor confusion.

"I-I, Ches saved it m-mostly, but the b-banister is, and there's a crack and…"

"Maylene," I cut her off. "Please speak coherent sentences; you are a human, not a dog."

She began to apologize, with the same annoying stumbling tongue.

"Maylene, situation please." I reminded her.

"Oh, yes right." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, I was trying to hurry, so I was running down the hall…"

"And how many times have I told you not to run in the mansion?" I asked her. She flinched visibly.

"Well, a lot." She admitted, and then continued.

"So I was running, and I lost control of the cart. It kind of, smashed into the banister,"

I groaned mentally, I would have repair that too now, and I was already behind schedule by five minutes.

"And it all went tumbling over the banister towards the entrance floor."

I looked at the china, I could see no damage besides one slightly cracked plate, and a cup chipped so finely no one else would notice.

"But Ches was there,"

Ches? What did that mean?

"And she caught the cart and all the china; she even arranged it on the cart for me."

I knelt down and examined the cart. There should have been major damage from hitting a wooden banister at running speed, but the metal was smooth. There were, however, several stress marks on the metal, faint, but still there. How odd.

"I shall have to thank her later." I mumbled to myself.

"Maylene," She jumped to attention behind me while I stood.

"Yes Mister Sebastian!" She managed to shout and squeak at the same time.

"Do you know where Ches is now?" I asked her.

"S-she was looking for the library, she's probably there now." Maylene answered in the same, panicky tone.

I put a finger to my chin in thought.

There had been extra of the chocolate gateau I had made for the young master, I was sure she would be more than happy with that, and perhaps some tea.

I would bring her some after I brought tea to the young master and had gotten him back into his work.

I grabbed the tea set and headed into the kitchen. It was time for my next turn in the game.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I pushed back the latest set of books, and pulled out the next fifteen.

The door opened, I glanced at it as I made my way to the comfortable chair and the low table.

It was Sebastian.

He smiled at me, his eyes closing to try and hide that it did not reach his eyes. "I heard what you did for Maylene, and I thought I would bring you some sweets as thanks."

"You really didn't need to." I told him as I flipped through the pages of _A Tale of Two Cities._ "I was already right there, and if I hadn't caught everything, it would have crashed into my head."

He gave me a slightly strange look as he placed the delicacy before me and poured tea into one of the teacups I had saved. It was the slightly chipped one, I noted.

Great, dog food. I didn't particularly enjoy the food humans ate, nor the substances they drank.

I got the feeling he would be disappointed if I didn't eat it, so I picked up the highly decorated fork, and put a small portion of the treat in my mouth, repressing a shudder.

It was mostly chocolate, though there were other subtle flavors. Any human would find this an amazing dish; whoever made this was top class at sweet making.

"It's good." I told the butler, swallowing the food quickly.

"Thank you." He smiled again. "It's always nice to be praised."

I looked at him, actually finding it hard to keep the surprise off my face.

He made the sweet? I thought he was the butler, then was Bard just for show?

"Interesting." I told him, and then set down the second book I had finished since he had entered and picked up the next.

Sebastian scanned the shelves behind me.

"Are you planning on reading the whole library?" He asked me, looking politely curious.

"Yes." I answered, getting slightly annoyed that he wasn't leaving.

"Shouldn't you start with that shelf?" He asked, pointing to the shelf I had already read.

"I did." I told him.

He looked confused. "But the gap is for the books on this shelf."

I glanced at him, before setting down the fifth book and getting the next. "I read all those already, I'm on the next shelf now." I spelled out for him.

He smiled that perfect smile again. "You must be a fast reader."

"I guess." I told him, wishing he would leave. I really needed to know more about this place, and he was distracting me.

I set down the last book, picked up the pile and set it neatly on the shelf, pulling the next fifteen off the shelf.

He smiled, but this smile was one of those almost smirks. Finally he took his cart and left.

I sat down at the table and groaned.

He had left me another piece of cake that I would have to force down.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There. Another chapter done.

I always end up finishing these at odd hours of the night… *twitches*

I ended up finishing my one shot before this chapter... now I'm working on a one shot I might call Sworn, It's about Sebastian's talking about swearing by the moon and Romeo and Juliet. For those of you that have read the balcony scene of that particular Shakespearean play.

Reviews are nice; I'll give Sebastian's Chocolate Gateau to reviewers.


	6. Past Earth: Sleep

UPDATE! I haven't been able to update this past week because I had ballet and jazz shows this past week, Sunday was for recovery, my toenails are no longer purple and my feet are no longer deathly white! This is good.

Okay, here we go. (P.S. I am listening to a Doubt and Trust remix, I am in love O.O)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maylene unwrapped the bandage around my waist, and screamed irritatingly high.

Promptly, Sebastian burst in, his face was eerily calm, but I noticed several silver gleaming knives between his knuckles for a fraction of a second before they disappeared to wherever he kept them.

Just how many jobs did he take at this manor?

"What exactly caused you to scream bloody murder, Maylene?" He asked with a cold smile.

Maylene fumbled around with her hands and shuffled her feet; mumbling sounds that would never pass as human language, and then tripped on the bandage she had untied from around my waist and landed in a heap on the floor.

Really, humans. They were so stupid and clumsy.

Sebastian sighed seeming to have the same train of thought as me.

"Um, well, I untied Ches's bandage and it just kind of surprised me so I… um… screamed?" She spoke from her heap on the floor, ending with a question, as though unsure of her own actions.

Sebastian peered down at the place where I had previously been wounded with interest.

"My, it seems to have disappeared." He said ponderously, a hand thoughtfully placed to his chin.

"Because I am a fast healer." I told him.

I didn't expect anyone to fully believe me, but what were they going to do?

Humans often accepted ridiculous explanations and turned a blind eye to the supernatural

"Hmm." He clucked his tongue. "Nevertheless, it is time for young ladies to be off to bed, you need your rest."

He picked Maylene off the floor and ushered her out the door, following quickly after himself, flicking off the light.

The lack of light did nothing for my vision; I could still see my reflection perfectly in the vanity mirror opposite me.

'Young lady?' Really? I knew I was around eighty at least, which, admittedly, for those such as reapers was unbearably young, for a human like him, should have been quite old.

Then again, I was having doubts about him being human. But what was he then?

Certainly not like me. I was one of a kind.

I sighed and my reflection sighed with me.

I pinched my cheeks and tried to figure out about what age my body would look like from a human perspective.

Twenty? No, that was still too old.

Thirteen? No, my body was slightly more developed that that.

Fifteen? That seemed accurate. Close to maturity but not quite there.

Because of the nature of the jobs Simon gave me, this body seemed perfect, small and unassuming. Now it seemed just a tad awkward. I was older than the master of the estate, but younger than any of the workers.

I sighed.

I hoped Simon wouldn't worry too much, and didn't take any unnecessary risks.

I swiped at the makeup around my neck and stared at the choke now present on my reflection.

The dark swirls seemed fainter, smaller.

Our promise was dissipating. It wasn't breaking; it was simply like a lost signal on a cell phone.

The choke still held most of my thoughts of freedom down, but one managed to escape through the widening cracks.

Soon, I wouldn't have to follow his commands, I could make expressions again.

Not yet though.

I collapsed unto the bed.

I didn't need half as much sleep as the humans, but I had been kept awake on my latest missions for quite sometime, and it did pile up.

I estimated I would sleep for around six hours.

I let my eyes drift shut.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yes it's short this time, but I am getting distracted by karaoke, it's not my fault!... Okay, it is. But that's not the point!

I didn't read through this before posting! Just warning you, there's gonna be mistakes.

Review D: I'm dying from a lack of them!


	7. Past Earth: No Participation

WHEEE! UPDATE! I have been inspired by the new kuro season, it way different than I expected, because it was good instead of crap.

So… after this the real story starts… kind of, yeah, this was all one big prologue.

One other thing, I don't believe in mini-tanaka : ( it's something that was made up in the anime, whose storyline I am not following. If you look in the manga, during the first couple chapters, Tanaka sits around sipping tea and stuff looking normal, I think Yana just simplified him to make life easier, so don't yell at me for it.

Off we go to kuroland…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stared absentmindedly at Bard as he prepared a light salad.

Surprisingly, he could make edible things, just as long as no baking was needed, in my time he would have been a 'cereal and eat out' kind of guy.

Finny rushed in, stumbling over a frayed and dirt caked boot lace that was untied.

Those boots looked far too large for his feet, it was a wonder he could stand, let alone walk, in them.

"Really? Another one so soon?" I looked up as Bard stared at Finny, a strange look of admiration in his eyes.

Finny nodded vigorously, his blonde bangs sliding into his eyes despite the crimson barrettes. "C'mon, let's go, or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?" I mumbled as Finny dashed back out the door, slamming it hard enough to crack the frame. Sometimes I wondered how this house was still standing.

"You mean you weren't listening?" Bard asked as he shoved away supplies, in all the wrong places.

I shook my head slowly.

"Sebastian's gonna have another match." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door after giving the explanation that explained absolutely nothing.

Really, you would think that a human would be able to use the language that its own kind created, correctly.

Bard pulled me out into the garden that was always in metamorphosis between green and lively, and brown and dead. At the moment the grass was of the greener shade, and butterflies hovered over the perfect roses.

Ciel sat in a plush chair with a side table that held refreshment for him, Finny and Maylene were standing to his right, Bard let go of me and joined them. Tanaka stood to the left, as serene as ever, holding a large gong.

I fell to the grass on the other side of the servants, as far away from the gong as possible.

Tanaka pulled back his arm and hit the gong with an aged but muscled arm, my enhanced hearing made my head spin at the sudden noise.

Then I noticed motion out in the center of a grassy clearing.

Sebastian pulled on his glove, looking at the person opposite him as if sizing him up.

The person Sebastian was staring at took a ridiculous pose that belonged in a cheesy film, his greasy hair and oriental clothing went into that category too.

He continued to make strange motions while spouting some nonsense about secret techniques, then dashed towards Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled one last time on his glove, almost non-chalently, and quickly bypassed the move, breaking one of the oriental cheapsters ribs, I noted, in one small movement.

The man spat out blood, and yelled at the butler, ending with "What exactly are you?"

Sebastian patted off his gloves while turning back to the man. "I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive, what would I do if I couldn't use that technique?"

So that was what Bard had meant by 'match.' The choke slipped a little, it caught me off guard, and a small giggle escaped.

Sebastian glanced at me, but I had already regained my composure, and the choke had pulled back.

The fading and strengthening of my choke passed back and forth, but it was in a definite decline.

This was quickly becoming an irritating process.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sebastian walked off at a brisk pace, pulling on his neatly pressed swallow tail jacket as he went.

He was, even I had to admit, very dedicated for a human.

But there was something wrong with him. His eyes, they held emotion, but never the same emotion as the rest of his face. It reminded me of a toy Simon had liked when he was younger, you could flip around a box with facial expressions on it, crying eyes and a smiling face, angry mouth with laughing eyes. Yes, it was quite close.

"Alright! Let's carry out our plan!" Bard shouted while Finny cried out "Go for it!"

I had been vaguely listening to their conversation in the background and I think I got the gist of it.

"What about you Ches, do you want to help?" I looked over and up a little. Maylene looked down at me with an expression that told me she was afraid of hurting my feelings by leaving me out.

"Why? I am not a servant." I answered.

"But it'll be fun!" Finny cried out, looking down at me also, his eyes wide with childish joy that was far below his age.

"If you want to get in trouble with Sebastian, go ahead." I told him.

I walked back to the library, already hearing an explosion from the kitchen.

Those idiots.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yup, short chapter again, I'm skipping Clauses actual meeting, because, really, Ches would sit in the library and ignore everything, it would be very boring…

I already have this next part all planned out, muahaha! It'll probably be a fast update.

I swear, I am becoming addicted to my little one shots, is it okay with you guys that I'm making them?

Review X.X


	8. Past Earth: Dress

Whee… update… I've been writing lots of one shots lately, I guess it's a growing addiction. ^^'

Long chapter (well for me anyway) to make up for the shorties I've been posting lately...

This is where I get to torture my own character! *insert evil laughter here* poor Ches, she is gonna hate me…

DID NOT READ OVER THIS FORGIVE ANY ERRORS PLEASE!

Okay, on to the story…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was about halfway through the library now.

I wondered if there was anything else I could use as an excuse to get away from all the chaos the servants caused. They were loud.

A shriek came from outside the door.

I walked over to it to check what had happened; the shriek seemed different than normal.

Just as I reached for the cherry wood handles the doors burst open and I just barely avoided having my nose clipped off.

"Wow! You could be real cute! But that color pink doesn't suit you… Let's give you a makeover!" I stared at the little girl in pink who had spoken.

She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the library.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

She giggled as her blonde twin tails bounced merrily with her steps. "Well I need a room with a mirror silly, so you can see too!"

Why was it that often humans gave explanations that explained nothing? It was a waste of air space.

"As expected of Ches, you aren't fazed even by something like this." I glanced over. Finny looked at me through glassy eyes, his appearance worse for the wear, she had probably dragged him all over the house.

She pushed open a door with her elbow and stepped inside. "I know just the look for you gardener!" She told him happily, and then turned to me. "Now, you are a little harder… let's try blue first!"

I got the feeling she was a monster of her own breed, and wished I were back at the base with Simon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Really, you would think that none of Ciel's servants wanted to be cute the way they all took off.

Well, there was that girl, she didn't seem to mind, but the big one with the cigarette pulled her along with him.

"Sebastian!" I heard them yell in the distance.

I smiled happily. I had a present for Sebastian, and I knew it would make him super cute, and if Sebastian was here, then Ciel was too!

But I hadn't finished with this servant yet, and I needed to tell him why it was cute too, so I stayed. I knew it looked kind of silly, but if it got Ciel to laugh, I didn't mind.

I heard the door creak behind me, Ciel was here!

"Ciel! I really wanted to see you!" I squealed as I ran to him.

I ran into his arms, but he stumbled back instead of catching me like they showed in all the moving pictures.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel gasped.

How many times did I have to tell him, I hated the gap he kept trying to place between us, like he thought he was going to leave soon.

"No, no no, Ciel! Call me Lizzie! Aren't I always saying that?" I hugged him as tight as I could, I had read somewhere that the tighter you hugged someone the more you liked them, and obviously I liked Ciel the most.

"Ahem, Miss Elizabeth." Oh! Sebastian, I had completely forgotten!

"Sebastian! Good day." I curtsied happily and he bowed in return.

"It's been awhile since I laid eyes on you." Far too long in my opinion, but I wasn't sure if that was what Sebastian meant.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you!" I told him excitedly, rummaging in my purse.

I pulled out the cute bonnet and pushed it over his head, quickly tying the strings in a perfect bow.

"See! It's so cute on you, because you know, you are always wearing black, and I thought that color would make you happier because you always look so serious, you need to loosen up once in a while…" I trailed off as I noticed something.

"Huh? Where is that other girl? I made her look so cute too…" I glanced around the hall trying to find her.

The man I had put in the best ruffle outfit answered. "Ya mean Ches? She slipped out of my hand while we were running, I dunno where she is."

I noticed a little white feather float to the ground.

'Oh there you are!" I ran over to her.

"What are you doing behind that pillar; you'll waste your cuteness that way!" I grabbed her arm and tugged, she did her best to grip the pillar, but I managed to yank hard enough to make her slip.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What was this girl? Did she have superhuman strength or something?

My grip slipped and I stumbled out from behind my sanctuary.

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

I had to work extremely hard to keep the blush off my face.

She had dressed me in a gown that slid down my frame and ballooned slightly at the waist.

The adornment was swan feathers.

Rings of down encircled me off the shoulders and around the top of the gown, it really tickled.

She had forced on some sandals that went halfway up my calf in white ribbon that tied off. The gown covered half of that anyway so what was the point?

She had clipped barrettes that had swan feathers sewn to them on each side of my head.

The outfit embarrassed me, because well, it just wasn't me. I hated white, and this kind of gown fit someone like her so much more.

"Look! Isn't she so cute?" The girl, whom I had overheard from my sanctuary, was called 'Lizzie', cooed.

"Yeah…" Bard said in a lost sort of way.

I managed to keep my calm façade on. Barely.

"Now smile." I looked at Lizzy's demanding face.

"No." I looked at her in a way that would have made most people back off. Apparently she was immune.

"Smile or I'm getting another outfit." Which would be the end of me acting calm. Ever.

I sighed. "If I do, will you let me go?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

I thought a minute, and gave the sweetest smile I could, gagging on the inside.

Bards face turned an odd shade of red, Finny clasped his hands in delight, and Maylene put a hand to her mouth.

Sebastian remained the same, but Ciel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

I returned to my normal face. "Excuse me." I told her.

I just barely managed to make it to the library without breaking into a run.

I shut the doors, locked them, and sank into one of the comfortable chairs.

That girl was a monster of her own kind all right.

If I recalled correctly, she had also been the owner of the pink gown I had been wearing before.

Poor Ciel, I couldn't believe he had to marry her, they were complete opposites!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ches." I turned around quickly and came face with Sebastian.

"I am sure that the door was locked." I told him.

He gave me that half-face smile. "Yes, but as head butler, I have the keys to unlock all the doors."

"What do you want?" I asked. I was still in the outfit Lizzie had tortured me into; I couldn't find the burning pink dress.

"I need your help with the young master, and then you may lock yourself in here again if you wish." He told me.

I tilted my head. "What kind of help?"

Another smile. "The young master has just had a crash course on how to waltz, but I would like to see how well he does with a female partner."

I raised an eyebrow. "No Lizzie?"

"No Lizzie." He confirmed.

I nodded. "Okay then."

"This way please." He told me quickly before walking out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was good.

I watched as Ches and the young master waltzed slowly around the study.

Every once in awhile he would step on her foot, but she seemed not to notice.

The white dress swished and flew out as she turned, all in all, she would have looked quite pretty to a human.

I thought of it as pathetic.

I decided to try and move further in the game with her, and initiated conversation on our way back to the library.

"You have a pretty smile." I told her.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "Are you saying you want to see it again?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Only if it is a real smile."

She turned her head towards me. "Then I'm afraid it is impossible."

"This from someone in the gown of an angel?" I smirked lightly.

She looked forward again. "I did not choose the outfit."

"But it suits you doesn't it?" I asked.

Her expression still remained infuriatingly calm. How annoying this girl was becoming.

"No." She told me. "Because lies do not suit me."

I frowned, as if concerned. "Whatever do you mean?"

We were at the doors of the library; she turned to face me and leaned against the door.

I would have to clean that later.

"Lies don't suit me." She repeated.

"Are you saying you aren't angelic in nature?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as if I were confused.

"I am quite far from it." She said, turning around to open the doors.

"Is that so?" Our game was over for now, I turned to leave.

"Oh, Sebastian?" I turned to see her leaning out of the doorway.

"You should wear pink more often." She closed the door and I heard a lock click.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope Lizzie wasn't too out of character; I'm not so good at light and fluffy bunny hunny stuff….

Yeah, don't kill me for having them at odds, but can you really see Ches falling for Sebastian? Cause I sure can't…

Review for waffles! They're blueberry!


	9. Present Earth: Catalyst

WHEEE! UPDATE!

Okay, don't kill me; I've been doing massive research for my story. Be grateful. I mean MASSIVE like hours on the internet and intense thinking over of characters, character outlines, thinking over and getting rid of multiple plots I had going. My brain is fried, plus I have some stuff I NEED to stay secret at the moment. Present earts is bad with secrets, so this will probably be on the shorter side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sir, what do we do? We have her location in TL, but I don't want to think about what happens to any human soldiers we send after her."

I turned around. "We are talking about number 13? The one who you promised would be brought back and you said nothing would go wrong with her transfer, yes?"

The young man stumbled back slightly as I moved towards him. "Y-yes sir."

He hit a wall. I jammed my arm against his throat and shoved him further into the wall. "What do you think we do? We send another experiment after her."

He scraped against my arm vainly gasping for breath, I grinned as I felt his pulse fluttering unevenly beneath my arm. "Send number 2."

His eyes widened. "But sir," He gasped before finding himself out of breath and unable to draw in more air.

I sighed and backed off. He slid to the floor, gasping and sitting limp as a doll. "But sir," He whispered between raspy breaths. "Her skills are minimal, and her personality is…"

"Just do it!" I roared at him. "Unless you want to be on the next menu."

He nodded and stood shakily. "We will send her notice immediately."

He staggered out of the room.

Number two was a good choice in my opinion. If she succeeded, then all was well. If she failed, well, it wasn't that big of a loss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Number 2, please exit chamber 3 and come to platform 37." The cool voice cut off from the speaker.

I looked over at the door, it opened and my collar fell to the floor.

Were they really letting me out?

Out of this room with exactly 37 squares of M1 containment metal on each side?

I was so happy! I let out a small giggle and walked towards the exit.

But… what about Wite? I looked back in the room, where Wite stood with her collar still on.

Such an ugly contraption, those collars. Why did we have to wear them?

Wite noticed my hesitation, and nodded at me encouragingly.

I smiled back, and walked out the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Commander Simon! Commander Simon!"

I shoved the door open. "What is it now?"

I heard a collision with the door, and peered around it.

A blonde held her nose in an attempt to stop the red stream coming from it.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Lieutenant." I helped her up.

"Commander," She spoke around her bleeding nose, making her voice distort. "We have received word that CARD is on the move."

"What?" I bit my nail.

"Any other info?" I asked her.

She shook her head gingerly. "Not yet, sir."

I narrowed my eyes. "And what of Ches's case?"

She gulped. "The lab crew is still trying to figure out when she was sent, and it could take weeks for them to find out.

"Damn." I headed down the hall. "Lieutenant I want a meeting and I want it five minutes ago."

"Yes sir." She squeaked and rushed down the hall in the opposite direction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

IT'S SHORT AGAIN! OH NOES! Work with me, I can't give away too much too early. It would spell out doom for this fic. DOOM I TELL YOU!

…I might have spent too much time in anime chat… Just a little.

So…you get too see a little bit of Ches's situation normally, and a little bit of Simon, but not too much. Like I said. DOOM!

Review please :D?


	10. Past Earth: Visit

BLARG! I've been have brain bubbles get in the way of my plot bunny's work spot.

Anyone else starting to think the second season of kuro is starting to get a little out of hand with the gaudiness O.o

Anyways... back to the story...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I spun experimentally.

The new gown flowed away from my legs and danced on the air currents my movement had created.

I liked the deep indigo color much more than the blinding pink or the bright white. The seamstress had been odd, yes, but her work was good.

I walked out of the door that led to my room and headed towards the library, I was almost done with the books.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed and shut the leather bound book and glanced out the small window set away from the book shelves.

That was the last one. Now what would I do during my time here?

I heard a high pitched shriek from outside that could only have come from Maylene.

If it was that girl again I would go right back in, I told myself as I approached the door.

I opened it just as Sebastian sighed.

I glanced up and saw him standing just a little ways down the hall.

"Just what exactly are you three doing?" Sebastian asked, his brows furrowed in a partly irritated partly confused position.

Maylene continued to run along the hall shrieking in pain as mousetraps cut off the blood flow to her hands.

As she ran past I pushed open the traps and pulled them off. She didn't seem to notice.

"Huh? What you say. We are capturing the mice!" Bard told Sebastian grumpily.

I noted the untouched charcoal soup pot in his arm and guessed he had been dealt a blow by the fact that even mice wouldn't eat his food.

"Sebastian."

Ciel came walking down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the chaos surrounding him.

I glanced at Finny, who was running away from several cats who in turn tried to bite and scratch at his cat suit, which smelled like a large amount of catnip.

"Finny, over here." He looked at me blankly.

"Come over here." He ran over, tears pouring down his cheeks as a cat bit his arm.

As he came closer, several cats jumped off, but continued chasing him.

He didn't slow down.

"Um, Finny…"

I trailed off as he grabbed me around the waist and sobbed into the silk waist line.

The cats had stopped around a foot away and watched warily.

I gave them a sharp look.

The cats scattered, fur on end, dashing down the hallways.

Sebastian had been turned away from the commotion, watching Ciel walk down the hall.

"Now then," He said, agitation evident.

Then he jumped, snatching the mice, which were running from Bards cooking.

I blinked in surprise, trying to make sure that I hadn't had some sudden illusion.

The mice were still in his hand as he regained his balance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I straightened after snatching the mice.

Really now, they weren't that fast, even a human should be able to catch the small creatures if they concentrated.

I heard claps from further up the hall.

I glanced over.

Ches stood, Finnian sobbing into her. Calm expression, clapping as she looked at me.

I gave her a small smile as I tossed the mice into Tanaka's net.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I knocked on Ciel's study door.

"Ciel," I called from the other side when I received no response. "I wanted to read the books in your study, I finished the ones in the library."

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in." I pushed open one door.

"Oh…" Papers from Ciel's desk were scattered all over the floor, blown off by the wind from the open windows.

I was sure he said he would be in here all afternoon… and he wouldn't leave the window open like that…

I stiffened as the wind pushed air past me into the hall.

There had been someone in here, someone besides Ciel.

Whoever it had been, smelled of fear and overconfidence.

They also had to have a close companionship with drugs.

I heard the sound of a tea cart.

I leaned back and watched Sebastian come calmly towards me with a snack and tea.

"Sebastian." He glanced at me.

"Ches, sorry could you move, I need to serve the young master-"

I cut him off. "He isn't here."

Sebastian looked confused. "Pardon?"

I walked back a few steps and pointed into the study.

Sebastian peered in.

"How terrible." He said, a hand to his mouth. "Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless."

I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him. "You're a strange guy, you know?"

He smiled. "I know."

He took the pie from the tea cart, looking over it with a pondering face.

"Se-Sebastian!" Maylene ran up the hall. "A letter, just now, arrived, main hall…" She pushed out between gasps.

I leaned against the wall next to the study as Sebastian turned and walked slowly towards Maylene. "Who is it addressed to?" He asked her.

"Ciel Phantom-" Maylene cut herself off with a shriek as she tripped over herself and toppled head first into Sebastian.

As the two fell to the floor, a bullet smashed through the window and into the wall on the far side, Sebastian caught the pie as it fell from the air.

I glanced outside as a shabbily dressed man jumped from his perch in a fir and dashed further into the forest surrounding the estate with a rifle grasped firmly in his left hand.

Just how many enemies did this kid have? I wondered as the other servants came running.

Sebastian handed the cake off to Bard and whisked quickly down the nearest hallway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I let out a soft sigh and slid down to the floor.

After Sebastian had left so quickly, Bard had demanded that we search the mansion for him, to ask if we could eat the pie.

I thought on the other event that had happened too.

I had… on Sebastian's lap… It had been an accident…but still…I mean…I sat on it... and...

My thoughts were interrupted by a meek knock on the door.

"C-coming!" I ran over to the door, tripped over my lace that I had forgotten to tie, and smashed into the door.

I stood up, rubbing my smarting nose, and opened the door.

A small girl, who appeared to be around the young masters age peered up at me.

"Um, are you okay miss?" She pushed her long ginger hair back from her eyes.

"Huh?" I realized I was still rubbing at my nose and scrambled trying to figure out where to put my arm instead, I went for behind my back. "Y-yes, but, more importantly, what are you here for?"

I smiled kindly at the girl. There was no way such a sweet thing could be a threat, though her eyes spooked me a bit. They were bright orange-amber and gave her an intense look, like a cat.

She smiled happily. "I'm looking for my sister, and I think she might be here."

"Oh…" I thought for a minute. "But as far as I know we have no guests besides Ches…"

She beamed. "Ches! That's her! She has short black hair and bluish black eyes right?"

Really? This young happy child was Ches's sister?

I looked closer. There were resemblances. Through the child's small brown freckles I could see the same pale, almost translucent skin that Ches had. Their eyes were the same despite the color too, though her eyes were filled with innocence, I could see a crafty glint in her eye.

"Do you want me to take you to her?" I asked.

She shook her head and her long thick hair slid once more into her eyes. "Can you fetch her here for me? I have something important to tell her."

"Ye-yes of course." I told her, and then thought for a minute.

"Um, who should I say it is… should I just say that her sister came or…" I twiddled my fingers as I asked her.

"Oh! Tell her it's Dinah!" The girl smiled once more.

I nodded then ran off to find Ches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Maylene turned from the small girl, the smile slid off her face.

"Sis…" Dinah whispered, looking despairingly at the retreating maids figure. "Please just come back without a fight…"

Tears of inky black ran down her freckled cheeks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I gave you readers a hint as to what I'm using for the other numbers in this fiction, lets see who caught on.

GUESSES ANYONE? REVIEW!


	11. Past Earth: Pain

Grr! I know this is super late, but I been a busy little bee ya know? Gone to Oregon, trying to talk with my artist and get my comic up and moving… dancing…ya and I have this stinky cold. It's awful. I'll try to push out another chapter really soon to make it up to you guys. K? *dies* Okay… here we go…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bard and Finny had retreated to the kitchen. Taking me with them.

Bard was now staring at the pastry as though it would simply spell out the answer of whether it could or couldn't be eaten.

"Ches, Hey Ches!" Maylene came stumbling in, a red spot on her forehead where she must have run into something.

"What is it?" I asked, sliding off of the rough wooden counter I had been sitting on.

Maylene glanced behind her. "There is someone at the door who says she knows you."

Know me? She? It was either a friend of Simon's, or one of them.

"What does she look like?" I asked flatly.

Maylene took on a pondering countenance. "Hmm… well lets see…"

Humans. Honestly. If it weren't for the fact that I couldn't live without them, I would have much less patience with them and slow ones like her would find their guts all over the floor.

"Oh! She told me to tell you it was Dinah, she said you were her sister." Maylene smiled happily. "She seems so nice, and I can certainly see resemblances."

Maylene continued to prattle on about Dinah, I shut her out.

Dinah. Were they starting with the weakest? Why? Oh wait. That fool of a leader was still there wasn't he, leading all of them with a carrot stick and a whip. Of course he wouldn't want to take chances with her.

I almost felt like laughing, Those pathetic humans who followed someone who was no more than her puppet.

"Maylene." Maylene stopped short in the middle of a sentence. "I don't have a sister. I'm going to go talk to her and tell her she must have made a mistake."

Maylene looked at me in shock. "But she looks-"

"I am an only child." I told her, and walked briskly out of the room.

I darted down the halls at a near inhuman pace.

I needed to take care of her quickly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She came.

Darting down the hall at a pace almost no human could.

She didn't look happy.

Why?

She was in front of me.

"Dinah." She didn't say it; she hissed it, with narrowed eyes. If it weren't for those two things, I would have thought her emotionless. She still let her stupid chain boss her around.

"If you came in their name, to get me for them, forget it." Her voice was emotionless now, but her eyes were still narrowed, on guard, ready to pounce.

The sunshine on my back suddenly felt cold.

She… didn't want to come? But if… if she didn't…

"Ches, but if you don't come Al-"

"Don't say that filthy whores name." Ches's voice hissed again.

I gripped the front of the gingham dress.

How could she hate _her._ She was the one who played with me. Who loved me, as long as I loved her.

"Sis," I tried again, feeling a sob well up in my chest. "If- if you don't come. They told me I would have to- to kill you." Tears slid out of my eyes, the deep inky black staining my cheeks.

She was unmoved. "I do not recall ever being your sister." She said bluntly, flicking a stray hair out of her left eye.

I was shaking now. Why was she so cold. Just because we were… were different from humans. We could still be happy and… and kind couldn't we?

But… but sis, we share the same gene, the same last name." I voice was sticky sounding and quiet from my tears.

She scoffed at my words, and a small smirk that sent pain ripping through my heart squirmed unto her face for a half of a second before flickering back to the line of calm that I had seen on her face since she had run to the door. "Genes? Honestly, just because they are of the same species it doesn't automatically make us related in any way, and if I remember correctly, we had to choose our own names because they wouldn't give us anything but numbers."

"Just… just please come, I don't want to hurt you and-"

It was back, that smirk, bigger, crueler. "You hurt me? In my absence you seem to have become delusional, Dinah. I am afraid that I must wait for Simon, but it seems as though you won't be leaving me any time soon."

She was walking towards me, a predators gait, confidant, almost lazy. Her heels clicking loudly as she made her way closer to me, to the door, across the hard white marble floor.

Without meaning to, I stepped back. My claws unsheathed, my ears flew up, alert, defensive. Her aura, it was strong, it was suffocating, it was hopeless.

But I had to try, she had told me to do my best. I couldn't disappoint her.

She was almost at the door, the echoes fading as she stepped through the wooden frame, and I continued to step back, watching, waiting, looking for an opening, for her to be distracted, unfocused, to relax slightly.

"Shall I teach you a lesson?" She was gone.

I glanced around, everything seemed like an enemy, where was she, where was she, I needed to see her, I needed to find her, I needed to-

"Tag. You're it." Her voice was in my ear.

Pain. Oh it hurt, oh make it stop, stop, oh stop, please, it hurts, I can't see, where is she? I need to… No stop it hurts, I can't think, it hurts too much, stop, STOP…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There. Whatcha think? Is it good? Or way too cheesy, like 'dsjfgdsfh what the hell is this junk DIE! *throws keyboard*'

REVIEW! THIS FIC IS DYING BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWS D:


	12. Past Earth: Cake

Yah… Hey, this is fast for me, so shush…. XD

Also… so many people suddenly reviewed last chapter, I was so happy! People actually do read this! Yay!

I have some news, school is starting for me. While most people think this is a bad thing, I'm not so sure. Afterall, while the teacher is trying to teach me something I have already memorized, (They teach so slow -_-) It gives me time to think up more ideas for fics, and while I am doing my homework on the computer, I need something to help keep me from dying from boredom while still looking like homework. Like a word document XD So… updates might get faster or slower, depending entirely on how this year goes. Wish me luck!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn it all! We'll make our own utensils; we can carve some chopsticks out back." I yelled to the others and reached for the door.

It burst open before I reached it. Ches stood on the other side, her foot still in the air. She had kicked the door open.

"Ches! What happened to your arms?" Maylene nearly screamed what had just been going through my mind.

Ches looked down at them, then back up at us, the same calm expression as always. "I slipped and caught myself in a mud puddle."

If that was mud, my hair was red. It dripped down her arms like oil, creating a slippery puddle on the floor. It was different than oil though, almost like ink, shining almost a bluish tint in the light of the setting sun. It reminded me of her eyes, the way it glimmered, her arms were absolutely covered in the stuff, and a few stray spots blotted spots on her porcelain face.

"Isn't that a little dark for mud?" Finnian asked, bending down to the same level as the puddle forming on the floor.

"Maybe." Ches said, then walked over to the kitchen sink and twisted the handle of the cold faucet, covering it with the bluish-black substance.

"A-anyways, Bard, what were you saying?" Maylene prompted me from the background.

"Huh? Oh yeah. C'mon, let's go." I told them, and we trooped towards the door.

"Is Sebastian back yet?" Ches asked, still scrubbing her arms in the now sudsy water.

Maylene sighed. "No, and he normally starts dinner around now too. I wonder where he could be? If dinner is late, the young master will be angry."

Ches tilted her hand to the side, as if contemplating something. "I see." She said in the somber tone she used for everything.

I shook my head, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about Ches was raising the hairs on my neck. I walked out the still open door, and the other two followed me out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Honestly this young master, he is much more troublesome than any master I have had before.

I glanced down. The young master looked away from me with an extremely sour expression.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Finnian yelled happily, then stopped and stared.

Maylene adjusted her glasses and made a soft 'oh' sound under her breath.

Bard stared, slack jawed, with his cigarette still miraculously in his mouth.

Tanaka sipped his tea.

We must have been a sight, with the young masters cute beaten up state and my suit, full of bullet holes and covered with blood stains.

"We have returned." I told them, smiling all the wider as the young master gave a small 'che' and attempted to turn his head further away from me.

Then the normal chaos erupted. All three charged up to me.

"Mr. Sebastian, what happened to your clothes?" Maylene wailed.

"Sebastian you bastard! I didn't get your instructions at all!" Bard yelled angrily.

"Is the young master injured, I thought you had just gone out!" Finnian panicked.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said in the background.

"We just tripped while we were out." I told them calmly.

Maylene and Finnian calmed and accepted my lie, Bard seemed a little unsatisfied by my answer.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. "That excuse again?"

"Again?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He took his cigarette between his fingers as he talked. "Ches came in all covered in something and said she had slipped and fallen in the mud."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then that something would be mud?"

Finnian shook his head. "I've seen a lot of mud, but that looked way different, like ink almost."

Ink? What exactly was our 'guest' doing in my absence?

"She was scrubbing it all off in the kitchen sink, and speaking of which!" Bard gave me an accusing glare.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning back a little as he leaned in further.

"The pie! The pie!" He yelled.

"What of it?" I said, annoyed by the close distance.

"You know," Finnian interrupted Bard. "That big hug is like 'upsy daisy!' It looks fun!"

"Being carried princess style, how nice." Maylene mumbled in the background, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

The young master forced himself out of my grip, and smacked Finnian on the side of the head, thrice.

"Of course it isn't fun!" He yelled.

"I was so worried I couldn't get anything done!" Bard yelled at me.

I gave him a depreciating look. "So you really did nothing."

I took out my watch and checked it. We had been close, but there was not enough time, even for me, to get dinner made on time. "Young master," I called.

"Hmm?" Ciel turned towards me, still looking irritated at Finnian's outburst.

I gracefully fell into a bow. "Please forgive my behavior," I told him. "I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive butler, how ever will I compensate for it?"

All the servants looked confused, unable to think of how I could mess up.

The young master looked down at me with scornful, slightly annoyed eyes. Eyes that knew.

I smirked behind my midnight locks. "Today's dinner preparations have been left entirely unfinished."

"Whatever. Just get dinner ready quickly, and help me wash up." The young master sniffed.

I smiled again. "Yes, of course."

I would have preferred it if we had gone through the front door, but the young master headed for the kitchen door, it being closest.

He opened it, and started inside, but froze. "Sebastian." He called.

"Yes young master?" I asked.

"I thought that you had made no dinner preparations." He told me, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't." I reached the door.

Elegantly made food lay on the tables, hot things covered to keep them from becoming cold.

"Then what-" Ciel started.

"Welcome home." Came a voice from behind the mound of food.

The young master, the other servants, and I all peered around it.

Ches was bearing over a lavishly decorated cake and sticking strawberries on it with painstaking precision.

A spare apron covered her deep blue dress with crisp white, her already very short hair was held back by thin bobby pins.

"Prepare the bath for me." Ciel said, already recovered from his shock, then walked out of the doors towards his room.

"Ches, what're ya doin'?" Bard asked, saying what had been on the tip of my tongue.

"I heard you three saying that Sebastian usually started making dinner around this time, and thought I could help him out since he seemed busy." Ches said, her eyes not leaving the cake as she placed another strawberry on top.

"Really?" Bard said, looking slightly incredulous. "Ya di'nt have to do that."

Ches drew back from the cake, nodded slightly, seeming to like the full effect, and began untying the apron. "No, but I felt like it." She said in almost a monotone.

"Oh! That's right. Ches, I forgot to ask, what happened with that person who said she was your sis?" Finnian asked brightly.

"Someone came while I was gone?" I asked the servants.

Maylene nodded. "She was a real cute kid. She told me she was Ches's sister and wanted to speak with her." She turned to Ches. "How did it go?"

Ches was folding the apron. "As I thought, she was mistaken and went away." She said, setting the folded apron in a clear space on the table.

"Mistaken?" I asked her.

A small silver bell rang from it's mounted position on the wall. Once, then twice more, then over and over as if the string it were attached to was being yanked repeatedly. It probably was.

"I think Ciel is getting impatient." Ches said, just a hint of smugness in her voice.

I smiled. "Shall we continue this later then?"

Instead of answering, Ches walked calmly past me to the door, and slipped out quietly.

I sighed as the bell rang even more furiously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No action this chapter. Sorry. It was fun to write, 'The servants-Tanaka' for a bit though XD

Please review. I promise it really inspires me to write faster.


	13. Past Earth: Chat

HELLO! Sorry…. School really kills….BUT! I am making you a promise today!

I Crystalgardian, solemnly swear by all that is creative and made by fans, that I WILL UPDATE this fic EVERY FRIDAY unless severly ill or unable to access a computer…. Or dead.

So… happy? Good. Time for my rant. If you haven't seen episode 12 of the second season yet, you might want to cover your ears…. Er….. eyes.

WTF HOW COULD THEY DO THIS? IT'S BLASPHAMY **BLASPHAMY **DEMON CIEL IS MEANT FOR WONDERFUL AMAZING FAN FICS NOT CANONZ! NOOOOOO! EVEN I HAVE WRITTEN FOR A DEMON CIEL IN ONE OF MY FICS, BUT THIS…. THIS IS TREACHERY! THOSE SHITTY MONEYMILKING COWS! I WILL NEVER WATCH AN A-1 PRODUCTION AGAIN! OKAY I WILL…. BUT STILL! AND ALOIS LIKE….. WINS IN THE END OVER EVERYONE WITH LIKE….. HANNAH? WTFFFFFFFFFFF? !

Okay, I'm done.

Oh crap this AN might be as long as the chapter XD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The book I was reading was yanked out of my hand.

Not that I had been concentrating on it. The words had been flowing past my mind, where I was trying to figure out how much I could say to Sebastian.

The servant snapped the book closed with one white, gloved hand.

Smiling that almost perfect smile with closed eyes.

"Now, shall we have that, 'chat' I mentioned before?" His hand closed tighter around the book, making the cover creak as it came close to giving way.

I sighed, and then leaned forward in my chair.

"Cats have secrets that really, shouldn't be told, dirty secrets that no one really wants to know."

Sebastian smirked, the hand with my book in it was by his side now, the binding creaked louder.

"They also hold great truths that can help one greatly." He told me.

"Maybe a noble pure bred cat, but certainly not an alley mix." I shot back, eyes narrowing slightly.

I had to stay in control, control, complete control.

His smirk grew wider, his eyes, somehow colder. "Are you comparing yourself to such a beast?"

Control, control, damn, that smile pisses me off, No! Control!

"It is not a comparison." I told him.

Deciding that this conversation was over, I stood up, slinked past Sebastian, and headed for the door.

Sebastian gave a short laugh behind me, but when I turned there was no hint of humor on his face.

Eyes narrowed, teeth grit behind a closed jaw, he looked ready to kill.

"Miss Ches." He started. His voice had lost all of it's warmth, it's cold, intimidating.

Hardly human.

"If you bring harm upon my master" Almost a hiss now, the room is growing colder. "there will be something more pricey than even hell to pay."

His voice would shout danger to any human, but it intrigues me. What is the monster hiding behind this man? Is he a twisted human, merely monster in mind, or something more? To hell with control, this is far more interesting than anything that has happened since Simon took over.

A small smirk slid onto my face now. "I mean no harm to Ciel, but I cannot say the same of those who may come after me who wish me harm, rather than help."

Sebastian's eyes narrow more.

"I will do my best to keep Ciel safe, for everyone's sake, but I cannot promise." I tell him, opening the large double doors of Ciel's darkened study, growing darker as the sun sinks further from the sky, already out of sight, pulling its strings of light behind it.

Sebastian seems calmer, but still guarded. "What are you hiding, Ches?" He asks.

I give him a secret smile. "Wouldn't you like to know, though I could say the same of you, Sebastian."

He looks slightly shocked, but recovers quickly. I give a small giggle as more of my choke unravels. "As a certain girl was prone to say," I nearly whisper.

"Curioser and curioser." I shut the door behind me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Is short again T.T Sorry…. But…. We learned something in this chapter because…. As you will soon learn….. 'thirteen' is a very magic number in here.

ALSO NOTE! The title to this chapter is also a clue to what Ches is, if you know how to look at it right. :D


	14. Past Earth: Distractions

I told you I would update every Friday…. But I never said I couldn't update more than every Friday :3

Think of this as me making up for the waiting game I made you guys play while I got murdered in school XD

On a side note, I have seen the kuro 49 raws and the chapter looks so cool!

Sorry, back on track….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was becoming excruciatingly boring at night, now that I required little more than five minutes a sleep every night.

I would have snuck out into the library or out of the house or something, but that butler was roving around every night.

'Did he even sleep?' I wondered.

The sun had come up, the birds were singing in chorus, and I decided that a human could conceivably be up at this time, and as such, hopped off the bed, walked over to the white door, turned the rather ornate handle, and began strolling down the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked into the mirror as I tightened my tie and made sure it was crisp and straight. "Ah," I said absentmindedly. "My hair has grown quite a bit… but in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it."

I sighed as I pushed the longer hairs behind my ears.

"Really," I said "humans are such difficult creatures."

I stepped out my open door, and ran straight into some short and dark haired.

I looked down.

Ches looked up, her face blank as ever.

It almost made last night seem as though it had never happened.

The playful smirk, the giggles.

"Humans?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Pardon?"

"You said 'Humans are such difficult creatures' and then you ran into me. What did you mean by that?"

I smiled, closing my eyes to hide my true annoyance with her. "Well, they are aren't they?"

I opened them again and looked at her.

She seemed to ponder my words for a little bit.

Then she rolled her eyes, smirked a little, and said, "Well, obviously."

Now I knew it had been real.

"Is the little alley cat ready to reveal more?" I asked pleasantly.

Ches looked at me with slight contempt. "Not unless I have to, I don't see you pouring your hearts secrets, now do I?"

With that last quip, she turned on her heel, and marched off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hadn't expected him to be quite as demanding as he had just been, but still, it was fun to tease him.

Human… was he really something else then? He didn't smell like a shinigami, but now that I had focused on it, past the cinnamon and sweets smell, he smelled dark, and of more bloodshed than I had thought before.

I was thrown out of my thoughts as my choke began to itch and burn as it grew slightly in strength, cutting off the actions I could take, the words I could say, the very way I could think. I growled in the back of my throat and cradled it in one hand.

Irritating. That was what it was.

As I trotted down the hall, I saw Maylene, squinting next to a washing machine at a small package.

I walked over and looked over her shoulder at what I could now see was laundry detergent.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do.

Maylene screeched, threw the box into the air and narrowly avoided smacking me under the jaw.

The box landed upside-down in the machine on top of the various things being washed, and emptied itself of its contents.

"Oh no!" Maylene squeaked. "What do I do?"

I glanced into the machine as I pulled out the box and read the instructions.

That was a lot more than three cups, more like thirty.

"If he knows it was due to my clumsiness" Maylene whispered in horror.

"Maylene." I said, breaking her out of her view of the near future.

I glanced in the machine again. "I don't think that the extra will matter much." I truthfully had no clue. At the base, you just stuck a little tablet in with the clothes. "But if Sebastian asks why the clothes are extra soapy, tell him the box said thirty. Okay?"

Maylene nodded, and I made a swift exit from the laundry room.

I walked randomly down the halls, not paying attention to my direction.

Maylene's shriek told me that maybe I hadn't been right about the detergent.

Sebastian burst out of a nearby door and walked briskly towards Maylene's call of distress.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the door he had burst from.

Chocolate.

It wafted thickly through the air, blocking off almost every other scent.

It was everywhere, and in every shape, spanning from table to table.

Chocolate roses, chocolate vines, chocolate buildings, spread across the room like a miniature dream.

What a complete waste of time.

Suddenly, a strong surge of pain swept through me and I yelped.

The choke felt like it was burning as vital parts of it began to peel at the edges, leaving me freedom of thought that I hadn't had in years.

That bastard Simon. 'Love him' my ass. What the hell had he done to my brain?

I growled louder than before, I needed to take my anger out on something, but what?

Then I saw it.

An almost life-size horse complete with rider.

I wanted to rip someone's head off, and it might as well be someone who wasn't actually alive.

The head broke off easily, and I scampered out of the room with it.

I stared at the ugly head, molded in chocolate.

I didn't really want to get caught with it, and now that the pain and anger in me had subsided, I realized that this might not have been the smartest thing to do.

What was I going to do with this head? Sebastian was going to come back soon.

Then an idea hit me, and I took off down the halls.

As I approached Ciel's study, I slowed down and crept silently.

I wondered how I was going to sneak in, when Ciel normally faced the door, but I didn't have to worry about that for long.

I heard sobs from the yard that were obviously from Finnian, and a telltale creak told me Ciel had turned to the window to watch the drama.

I opened the door just wide enough to squeeze through, and crept over to Ciel's desk, staying low in case he turned suddenly.

I crept back out, and stood by the door until I heard Ciel turn back around.

"What the…" I heard him exclaim. Then, "Is this chocolate?" and a few seconds later "It's good."

I snuck away from the door, and decided to find a book to read.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh Ches, you never cease to amuse me. XD

Now, how many of you were expecting THAT?

Review PLEASE?


	15. Past Earth: Another One

I'm sick…. Really sick….. And I can't sleep cuz if I lie down, I'll puke. So I'm updating…. Irony…. I hate you.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I tried once more to assemble the letters into a neat looking pile before I brought them to Sebastian, but the letters slid out of neat rows like snakes. I sighed.

"Don't you need to deliver those?"

I shrieked and letters and the silver tray they had been on went flying into the air.

Ches grabbed the silver disk as it dropped, and then caught all the letters on it.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember not to sneak up on you." She told me.

I nodded, and she glanced at the messy pile.

"Here." She untied a red ribbon she had tied into her short hair to keep it out of her face, and tied it gracefully around the letters, bundling them neatly into one stack.

"Does that work?" She asked.

I nodded mutely.

"Sebastian will get mad if you are much later." She said, and then walked away, opening a book she had had with her and reading as she went.

I realized she was right and went quickly to where I knew he was waiting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"London?"

I looked up from my latest book at Sebastian.

He looked out of place in the sunny garden, the monochromatic scheme of his garb and features making the flowers look almost painfully colorful.

"Yes." He said curtly. "The young master thinks that it would please you to come with him." He spoke with detachment.

"That is, unless" He smirked just slightly. Annoying. "You want to stay here with the servants. Alone." I'd end up murdering them if it came to that.

"I'll come. When do we leave?"

The butler checked his silver watch. "As soon as you are ready and packed, we do not have clothes for you at the town manor."

I got up, brushing grass and dirt from my deep emerald dress. "I'll be down in five minutes."

It looked as though he was going to say something else, but I brushed past him into the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stared.

She stared back.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

She shrugged. "Well, there's not much else to look at is there. You are the one who invited me to come along."

I frowned and tapped my fingers on the cane that lay in my lap.

She was right of course, I had invited her to not only come to London with Sebastian and I, but told her to sit in the carriage instead of out on the box with Sebastian.

She cocked her head to the side, still staring at me.

"That's rather rude." I told her.

"I know." She told me, and continued to stare.

I tried to ignore her and instead looked out of the windows.

I could still see her.

Staring at me.

In the reflection of the windows.

"So, Ches," I started, hoping to make it less awkward. "Do you," I fumbled for a small talk question." "Have a last name?"

I thought I saw a small smile in the reflection, but when I turned it was gone.

"I do." She said, her face remaining the same.

We sat in silence again.

I was relieved when we slowed, and then stopped, and Sebastian opened the door for me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hate going to crowded places." Ciel grumbled.

I cocked my head. "Is it crowded here?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, and Sebastian answered for him. "There are double the number of nobles the city at the moment because it is the season, London is already quite a lively city, it being the capital of England, so yes. It is crowded."

I thought on this for a minute. "This could be interesting." I mumbled to myself, ignoring Sebastian's puzzled stare.

Ciel started towards the door of a large manor, and I followed him.

I slipped forward as Sebastian opened the doors, Ciel and Sebastian followed behind, having a conversation that I really didn't care about.

I pushed open the doors.

Oh… I thought as I watched three people I didn't know rummaging through the disheveled room.

I heard the conversation stop dead as Ciel and Sebastian stopped behind me.

I could smell it.

I looked between the three, concentrating, looking for signs.

That one.

I looked at the fumbling brown haired youth as he dropped something to the floor, and realized he was wearing a butler's array.

What was a death god doing here?

"Madam Red? Lau?" Ciel exploded.

I continued to stare at the death god in disguise as he fumbled around the room, looking uncomfortable.

I wondered if it was natural or an act he put on.

Sebastian began to bow his way out of the room, as he went past I mumbled in his direction.

"I guess even they like being butlers, huh?"

He smirked at me. "Unfortunately."

Well, here was some new info. Sebastian knew what the brown haired man was, and disliked him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I still don't feel good X.X

Review to make me healthy again T.T


	16. Past Earth: Infamous

Whee~ Friday update. ^^ Sorry it's getting up so late, I kept getting interruptions XD

I'm having a tough time recovering from this flu thing… but hey, I'm alive. That's good right?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey." I told everyone seated.

'It's the same kind of tea, but the way you make it makes such a difference, Grell, you should follow his example." Lady Durless scolded the shinigami in butler's clothes.

I took him in warily as he offered a meek reply. I couldn't tell if his attitude was faked or a real issue, but either way, I would be keeping an eye on him.

The madam took the opportunity to express certain liberties, and with out thinking I acted accordingly.

A muffled giggle.

I glanced across the room. Ches held the cup to her lips, hiding her smile, her eyes calm.

No one would have heard the laugh but me.

"Let us be serious now." Ciel said calmly.

Ches set down her cup.

The level of the tea hadn't changed an inch.

"I have been hearing of prostitutes being murdered on the streets of late." Ciel continued.

The madam smiled smugly. "Oh? You mean the latest rage of the press?" She asked coyly. "What are you planning nephew?"

Ches was glancing between the two of them, as though looking for resemblances between the blue earl with cold looks for the world and the red duchess with flamboyant attitude.

She wouldn't find much there.

"This is no ordinary case," Ciel continued, shifting forward towards the desert I had prepared.

"The killer is unique, no I should say very abnormal. That is why 'she' is concerned." Ciel twiddled his fork between his fingers as though it were a magic wand.

Ches looked to Ciel, waiting for more information on 'her.'

Ciel poked his fork tentatively into the dessert, mixing the fruits placed with care on top of the cake into the creamy icing. "The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols." Ciel sighed, as though talking about the weather.

Ches stiffened with recognition.

I looked curiously at her, her lips twitched as though with humor.

"The wounds were as though from a sharp weapon, using quick and precise cuts, ensuring a quick but painful death." Ciel said, raising a chunk of the sweet to his mouth, an almost lazy motion.

"The public and even police officials have begun to call the murderer-" Ciel was cut off.

"Jack the Ripper, correct?" Ches said, a small grin making her features more impish.

The madam and Lau looked at Ches curiously, but Ciel looked more than slightly shocked.

I realized this would be one of the only times Ciel had ever seen an actual emotion on Ches's normally passive face.

He recovered quickly. "So even you know of it then?" He asked, fishing for info.

Ches's smile slowly grew wider, like a vine creeping up a tree. "Perhaps."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Into the suds, out, into clearer water, out, dry.

A monotonous process that made me appreciate mechanical washers, where I didn't have to touch water.

"How do you know of Jack the Ripper?" He asked behind me as he made early preparations for a later meal.

I grinned. "It's quite an infamous case where I am." I told him.

A hum from behind me. "But it is just getting to be known in the local area."

I giggled, this was the best. A game I could play with rules I never knew I could play with, probably wouldn't be able to play with if I ever went back to the base. "But I am not from around here."

Movement stopped behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.

Sebastian was taking in my form clad in black silk. "What kind of cat are you?" He asked slowly.

I set down the dish I had been washing. "A black one." I told him, and waltzed out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! Finished! :D

Ya know… I'm planning on following the manga for awhile and…. This is chapter 16, I'm on chapter 6 in the manga…. D: Oh dear….

Again, sorry this is so late…. I kept having explosions and stuff XD

Review T.T Really guys…. Even if all you write is "Cool chapter :)" It makes me feel so much better, it's like proof that people not only read my story… but are interested in it.


	17. Past Earth: Watched

I'm so sorry guys! I was going to update but my friend got hit by a car and went to ER and I went with cuz I was so worried D: She's okay except for her leg which is pretty messed up and no one knows what's wrong with it so they are going to do an MRI…. My eye got injured too… it's all icky and I have to wear a patch on it until it heals. :/

I completely freaked and forgot all about updating… to make it up to you I will try to do two chapters today.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Undertaker?" I read off the sign, and looked to Ciel for clarification.

Ciel ignored me and instead pushed open the door. The hinges creaked loudly and swung inwards.

Inside the shop it was dark enough for humans to have trouble seeing, though I'm not sure if being able to see would have helped make them less jumpy considering the rather morbid decorations.

"Are you here undertaker?" Ciel asked, seemingly unaffected by the creepy set up of the shop.

"Hihihi, I knew that you would come." Came a creepy voice. My ears helped me discover the source of the sound, though it made little sense, I mean, what kind of human would be hiding in a coffin?

"Welcome Earl." The coffin I had been hearing the voice from slid open.

This human was kind of freaking me out, if he was human and not some weird human like thing, which I was truly starting to wonder about.

He noticed me looking. "Would you like to try sleeping in one of my custom made coffins young lady?" He asked almost excitedly.

"Was that a threat?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Ciel coughed to get the undertaker's attention. "None of us are here to play, undertaker," he said in an irritable tone.

I turned away from the strange man as he continued to talk in a creepy manner and sat on a coffin as he suggested. The others sat too after a little hesitation.

After he served all of us beakers of tea, which I didn't touch, he became of a more business like demeanor, ruined only by the dog biscuits he munched casually.

Bored by his words, I let my eyes rove over the shop and its creepy fashion sense.

"Show me a first rate laugh and I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

I looked at the strange undertaker as he drooled in near ecstasy. Truly a unique creature.

"Weirdo." Ciel murmured. I agreed wholeheartedly.

I watched as the Chinese man Lau, and the lady Angelina both failed to incite laughter from the pale scarred figure.

Sebastian stepped.

"No one, I mean absolutely no one may look inside." He told us, and ushered us all outside. I looked at Ciel, at the door, and back at Ciel.

"Ciel," I said looking at him inquiringly.

"What?" He asked briskly, tapping his heel impatiently.

"I'm going to go back to the manor, see you."

"Sure." Ciel said, and then realized what I had said. "Hey, it's a five hour walk from here, you should stay."

I started walking away. "Well, guess I'll enjoy the scenery then huh?" I told him, and continued on my way.

Once out of sight, I sped up and kept to the shadows. Humans hardly ever notice what goes on in the shadows. I was at the mansion in minutes.

"Right." I said, picking up a book where I had left off, I had been itching to get back to it all morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She hadn't come back.

It could only mean one thing, Dinah was always the weakest one, why had they sent her?

"Ches you bitch." I whispered under my breath.

Dinah had been our little sun. No matter what sins followed her around, she still managed to stay innocent and pure, happy and childish.

But Ches had taken her away.

I watched something dart between shadows below me and watched closely.

"What do you know." I whispered to myself. What was the saying? 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.' Wasn't it?

"You're in big trouble now, Ches." I whispered, and followed along on the rooftops.

She stopped at a mansion. I listened closely as she moved around in the house and watched her sit by a window, and read.

She ruined Dinah, and has the gall to sit and read leisurely? I will make her pay.

I clenched my hands from my post across the street. I couldn't act rashly. Ches might have been acting relaxed, but she was probably as tense as ever. I had to wait until she was off guard.

She would probably relax once a human was in the room with her, she wouldn't expect an attack then.

I leaned against the light pole.

"Enjoy your book Ches," I hissed. "It'll be the last one you ever read."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Again, I am sorry T.T I am uploading this without proof reading it first that is how sorry I am D:


	18. Past Earth: Pinned

Here is the second one, Truly I am sooo sorry you guys!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed as I came in through the front entrance. The errand the young master had sent me on had taken longer than expected. Unless the shinigami driving the carriage was as incompetent as he looked and managed to drive the carriage the wrong way I would have just enough time to prepare a quick snack and tea for them.

I still had to find Ches also; there was no way she could have made it back to the mansion on foot in only the hour we had been out.

"Sebastian, you are back early. Where is Ciel though, I don't see him with you." Came a calm voice from behind me.

I turned.

Ches raised an eyebrow on her passive face. "Is there something wrong with my hair? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I smirked. "I don't suppose you are a ghost?" I asked her mockingly.

She set down the book she had in her hand on the counter. "No such luck." She told me. Besides, I'm a cat, so there would be nine of me if I was a ghost right?"

"A terrifying thought." I said distractedly as I gathered ingredients for a dessert.

I heard glass break in the front hall, apparently Ches heard too, for both she and I looked towards the noise.

"An intruder?" I asked myself.

"Seems so, though they seem stupid since they are breaking in during the middle of the day." Ches said, smiling at me.

"Don't touch anything while I'm gone." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and as I turned around I saw she had already picked up a spatula and was twirling around between her fingers.

"I am going to take care of our intruder." I told her, and snatched away the spatula.

The door splintered.

"What…" I started.

Then it broke open, and something charged through.

I prepared to defend myself, knives tucked securely between my fingers, but it didn't go for me.

I turned around and found a girl had slammed Ches to the table.

Well, almost a girl anyway, except for the fact that snow white claws that could together make up the rest of her body by themselves were the things pressing Chess to the table, making deep gashes in it as well.

Ches looked calmly up at the girl on top of her. "Oh, it's you. I thought they might go in order."

The almost girl snarled. "Shut up you bitch, speaking without even a drop of remorse."

Ches smirked. "A bitch huh? That would make you one too though Wite."

The one named Wite scowled, and her grip tightened, making the table creak. "Your awful bold for someone pinned to a table." She hissed furiously.

Ches's smile grew. "Am I? Allow me to remedy the situation then." And she brought her leg up and kicked Wite into the opposite wall. Before the white haired girl could recover, Ches grabbed the spatula, and threw it at the girl as well.

Wite gasped as the spatula's blunt wooden end entered her shoulder with a crunching noise.

"Sorry, Sebastian," Ches said, still smiling as she stood facing Wite on the gouged table. "You told me not to touch anything."

The white haired girl staggered upright, yanking the spatula roughly from her shoulder. "Damn it, you," She mumbled. "I HATE YOU!" She lunged at Ches, claws extended.

I almost jumped in, but then, the girl was still, her claws stopped by Ches's hand. "Persistent aren't you?" She murmured.

"Ches," I said, as calmly as I could. "What exactly is going on here?"

Ches looked at me, seeming to realize that I was still there. "Who this? This is one of the people I told you would come after me obviously."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! Another chapter done! :D

Don't Y'all just love cliffies? I know I do!

Reviews are as always greatly appreciated. :)


	19. Past Earth: Half

Muahaha! Updates after the cliff hanger! Right… I really don't have anything else to say.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So they were going in order, depending on how I played my cards, this could work either for me or against me.

"Ches," Wite hissed, shoving against me harder, I slid slightly on the wooden counter. "Where is Dinah, Ches?" She snarled at me.

I giggled slightly. "Is that what this is about?" I asked though my laughter. "Wite, the third, the savage, is asking about a little girl that didn't even realize she was being used?"

Wite snarled again, her face warping as she shoved against me with enough force that I had to step behind and catch myself. "Where is she?" She hissed through her teeth.

I smirked at her coldly, the choke around my neck itched and burned as it drew back to the point of nonexistence. I could do as I like for the moment. "Where is she you ask?" I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Where do you think she is, Wite?" I asked mockingly.

I jumped back as Wite howled with rage. "I knew it! Damn you Ches you killed her!" She lunged at me and I dodged out of the way. She slammed against the wall with a loud crunch and when she stumbled away the wall sagged sadly. "You killed her you bitch!" She hissed, and raised a claw to strike me.

Did she expect me to just stand still? I jumped out of the way and landed sitting on the table as her claw sank into the floor. "You missed." I told her.

She turned to me, her face ugly with anger. "Hey Ches, You like games right?" I shrugged. "Depends on the game." I told her. She stumped slowly towards me, Black blood oozing from her shoulder. "How about this then, I kill you and you stay dead!" The last word turned into a roar as she came flying towards me, paws outstretched like a dog pouncing on a mouse.

I slid myself down the counter towards the door as she smashed into the table, splintering it as she ripped at the air I used to be in.

I stopped by the door. "I don't think I like that game." I told her, frowning. "Let's play something else." Wite extracted herself from the table as I clapped my hands together happily. "Oh I know! Let's play tag!" She hissed under her breath as she staggered upright. "You're it!" I told her, and dashed out into the hall.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had been standing guardedly, waiting for a time to jump in, when Ches dashed down the hall. The white haired girl growled and ran after her.

I had never seen Ches act this way. In the past five minutes I had seen more emotions pass her face than any in the rest of the time she had been here.

I darted into the hall after them, following the crashing sounds, mentally adding to my checklist. The kitchen would need full repairs; many of the walls in the hall would need new wallpaper, and most of the furniture from the looks of things, How troublesome.

I heard giggling and turned the corner. Ches laughed as she jumped backwards to avoid a blow from Wite, while she was laughing, Wite grabbed a jagged leg that used to belong to a chair, and threw it at Ches, hard.

I flew towards her, trying to knock her out of the way. Really, such a troublesome guest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I saw the splintered wood. It would enter about the center of my head. It would hurt a little, and take a while to heal. But it wouldn't be a real wound, there were few places one could injure me, unless they were using that strange blade from them.

He knocked into me. I grimaced as I hurtled off course. What was he doing? Did he want to die?

But then it hit my head, off course. Half of my world went dark.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm sorry it is really REALLY short again D: I need to go to bed… I think I'm getting writers block T.T I will post up another chapter tomorrow… I hope. Because there is way more I want to say here so… just wait a bit, K?


	20. Past Earth: Snapped

Whahaha late again 8D Sorry, I had a job and… we had several emergencies during my shift. Advice to people: DON'T GET JOBS WITH LITTLE KIDS, NOT EVEN NEAR LITTLE KIDS! Two of them managed to escape the place next door. *headkeyboard* tfgvnra. They caused around $650 in damage before we managed to round them up. Jeez…. Some kids… they scare me, because I can't imagine them being any better as they get older, and I'm still an adolescent. I never did stuff like that as a kid; I mean seriously what kind of eleven year old girl eats several (expensive) tropical fish raw? If it was a boy I might understand, but a girl wearing a pink princess costume complete with light up wand? WHY? Okay… end of rant. XD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a feral hiss, and the next thing I knew I was being shoved away from Ches as she staggered upright, gripping her eye.

The airborne missile had been traveling faster than I had calculated, and seemed to have lodged itself in her eye, considering how long the projectile had been, she was lucky that her brain had not been punctured too. "Just what did you think you were doing?" She said through clenched teeth. Standing upright after such an injury was a great feat, but must strain her. As she was a guest of Phantomhive, it was my duty to try and keep her alive.

I stood and attempted to pull Ches behind me, but she wouldn't go. "Ches," I said quickly. The white girl-thing began to charge and I used several of the finest grade sterling silver cutlery to pin her to the opposite wall. "You should go up to the third floor, where I can tend to your wound while I get rid of our unwanted visitor." I told her. She wrenched her hand out of my grip and managed to glare at me with only one eye, a feat only done better by the young master. "You don't touch Wite," She snarled. "You aren't going to do a thing but sit back and watch."

I stared at her. I held no contract with her; she held no right to order me around. A smirk slid onto my lips. I held no obligation, on the other hand, to save her either. After all, as a servant of Phantomhive, I was required to meet every guest's request. If the girl wanted to get herself slaughtered, who was I to stop her? At least she would no longer be insulting me. No doubt the young master would find it a tasteless thing to let happen, but he would not care that much for a single girl who he had known close to nothing about. Ches seemed to know what I was thinking. Her glare turned to mirth and she gave a small giggle. "You'll be sorry to know I'm just a bit sturdier than to get killed by a single digit Sebastian," She told me.

By now, Wite had managed to rip off the silverware I had embedded into her and the wall. Black poured down from the open wounds. I pondered briefly what Ches meant with digits, as well as the shimmery black liquid that gleamed with an almost blue tint, and how it might fit in with the liquid the servants had described before.

Wite dashed once more at Ches, screaming for all she was simply stood there, a small smile on her face. I wondered if perhaps she had snapped. Something to do with the wooden stake lodged dangerously close to her brain. Then Ches backhanded Wite. Wite flew into the opposite wall and slid to the floor, looking skipped after her leisurely, that same smile etched on her face like the carving on a pumpkin. Wite struggled to stand, leaning heavily against the was still recovering quickly though, and it was only a matter of time before she took Ches's head off with something.

Ches smiled wider as she leaned in towards Wite's face. "That really hurt, Wite." Ches chirped. Wite's anger seemed to be fading away; she paled as Ches brought a hand up to her injured eye. Ches deftly pulled out the broken chair leg from her eye, smiling the whole time. "I bet you want to try now, right?" Wite paled more and tried to shrink away from Ches. She giggled. "Oh no no! I can't have you running away just yet Wite." Ches said, and then plunged the makeshift stake into Wite's abdomen. Wite let out a shriek and attempted to double over. The spike holding her to the wall stopped her. Ches grabbed her hands and held them above her head so that she could not pull the splintered wood out of her abdomen.

"Now," Ches said happily. The white haired girl started shaking. "What should I do first?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BBBLLLLAAAARRRRRGGGG IT'S TOO SHORT! T.T

Sorry guys, I'm having computer troubles and a life trouble… my life seems to have fallen into a pile of poo. Grr….


	21. Past Earth: Collapse

OMG! I am soooo sorry you guys... many things have happened in the past months...yes... many things... -stares into space-... anywayz I am sooooo sorry I left you hanging I know my apology will never be enough and my life is still on the rather rocky side... so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update... I'll do my best though!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I giggled and gripped Wite's cheek with one hand while the other held her hands, then I started to drag my nails down her face. Black streams flowed freely down and joined with her inky tears of pain. "You've been a bad girl Wite." I whispered. Wite whimpered.

"Ches," She whispered, shaking. "I was joking okay? Remember? A game right?" I snorted. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, now isn't it?" I reached down and grabbed a large piece of what had once been a vase. Wite gasped and squirmed as she saw it. I smirked and gave a small giggle as I jabbed the long piece through both of her wrists and into the wall. Wite yelped.

She glanced at Sebastian, and I registered that he was indeed still there in the back of my mind, then spoke in a tongue that would not be in existence for another century or so from this time period. "Ches," She hissed. "They told me to kill you, you and I both know that means she has decided you are a lost cause." I rolled my one good eye. "Good for her." I replied in the same tongue, and pushed against Wite's elbow with my hand until I heard something snap. Wite gasped. "Look, Ches, please don't. I'll do anything just please stop." I glared at her. "Not likely." I told her. She whimpered. "Please Ches, I didn't know what I was doing, I was mad so please-" She broke off into a yelp as I broke several ribs at once.

My anger began to fade, and I realized that Sebastian was still standing just across the hall. This would be difficult to explain, and I didn't really want to deal with it. Wite whimpered again. I thought fast, if I kept up at this rate, I really would kill her, and she didn't deserve death, it was too forgiving, plus if I got her to... yes that would work well.

"Wite," I whispered in a tender sounding tone, Wite flinched, then looked at me in a pleading way. "You said you would do anything for me if I stopped right?" Wite nodded as vigorously as someone in as much pain as her could. Honestly, she was so weak. "Would you promise with me?" I asked her. Wite glared at me. "What?" She hissed. I poked at her broken ribs and she yelped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were speaking a language I did not know. There were very few of those. I grit my teeth. This game had spiraled further out of control than I had thought would happen.

The white haired girl, Wite? Began to speak in a hissing furious tone at something Ches had said, and Ches calmly prodded her obviously broken ribs. The girl yelped and Ches said something in a short clipped tone. The girl glared and Ches wiggled the stake pinning her to the wall. The girl coughed up some more of the dark liquid that seemed to be her blood and said something in a defeated tone. Ches smirked one more time, then brushed her hand against the girls neck. Black designs began to swirl and take form.

Ches turned to me. "Sorry Sebastian," She said, smiling in an almost smug way. "I'll have to leave my mess to you, we will explain when we wake up, so be sure to take care of both of us." then she collapsed to the debris littered floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay... don't kill me I know I am horribly rusty at writing -x- I won't ask for reviews because I know you guys are probably horribly angry with me and want to stab me so... yah...


End file.
